Dancing
by fangiirl4ever
Summary: Just a few short stories of Ross and Rachel dancing together :)
1. Chapter 1

Barry and Mindy's Wedding

"Come on Rach," Ross said, trying to pull Rachel out onto the dance floor.

"No, please Ross! I just... I just sang in front of Barry and Mindy and all those people, and – " Rachel winced, thinking of the events that had just occurred. Had she really just done that? "I can't go out there! I have to hide!"

Ross smiled softly. He knew what she had done had been scary, but he was so proud of her for doing it.

He continued pulling on her arm. He was stronger than her, so he easily dragged her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her back, the other arm grabbing her hand and holding it out beside them.

"See, no one is even looking at us," Ross said.

Rachel, having hid her face in Ross' chest immediately when they reached the dance floor, now looked up and around. In fact, there was no one looking their way. This calmed Rachel down a bit, but she was still tense.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel though for a moment, before letting go of Ross. She stood back a bit, reached up to grab the giant, pink hat on her head, and lifted it to put it on Ross'.

"Hey!" Ross said. He smiled though when he saw that she was laughing. "Are you happy now?"

"Mhmm.." Rachel said, wrapping her arms back around Ross' neck, holding on tight. She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring into his brown ones. "I think pink is your colour."

Rachel laughed again, before reaching up and connecting her lips with his. They sunk into the moment, now completely oblivious to anything and anyone around them. When they separated, they started moving along to the music. They ended up dancing together for the rest of the wedding, holding on tightly to each other whenever a slow song came on, or moving and laughing together when the tempo picked up.

This may have been Barry and Mindy's wedding, but they were clearly not the happiest couple there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Emily's Wedding

Rachel sat on one of the chairs, alone, starring at the ground. She was in the kitchen. It was quiet in there because all of the food had been served, and Rachel needed somewhere peaceful to get away from the party happening in the living room.

This was Ross' wedding. This was actually Ross' wedding, and he was not married to Rachel. A single tear rolled down her face as she thought about this, but she rubbed it away quickly.

"Hey Rach!" A voice suddenly called. Rachel's head snapped up, looking towards the sound. Her eyes immediately locked with his dark brown ones. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ross approached her, looking very handsome in his suit. Rachel whipped at her eyes again, before standing up to face him.

He had a huge smile on his face, so Rachel smiled slightly.

"Me?" Rachel said quietly. She paused, before trying to speak louder and more confident. He couldn't know how she was feeling right now, she thought. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I haven't seen you at all!" Ross said, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we are dancing."

"Dancing?" Rachel said surprised. Dancing? With Ross?

"Yeah," Ross said excitedly. "I've danced with Monica and Phoebe, and the guys... so it is your turn!"

Rachel stopped suddenly, causing Ross to stop as well. He looked at her worried. "What?"

"What about Emily?"

Ross only smiled. "She is not stopping me from dancing with my best friend." He grabbed her hand again, and pulled her into the living room and out to the designated dancing area. There were a few other people out on it, including Monica and Chandler, and Joey and Phoebe, who all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ross pulled Rachel to him and they wrapped their arms around each other lightly. It appeared more of a hug than anything, but the two danced that way, swaying slowly to the music.

Rachel rested her head on Ross' shoulder. Why would he think this was a good idea, Rachel thought.

As the music continued, tears started falling from Rachel's eyes. She moved her hand up to whip it away quickly, trying hopelessly not to get anything on Ross' suit. Rachel also did not want Ross to notice that anything was wrong. This was his day, and Rachel was trying to keep it together for him, no matter how much it was killing her.

The two did not talk at all, only holding on tightly to each other for the song. It felt like time was going by slowly, but only a few minutes later the song ended, changing to a much faster one.

Rachel pulled away . There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at Ross, but she would not let them fall.

"Thank you, Rachel," Ross said, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

When he pulled away, Rachel looked up at him again.

"Congratulations, Ross," Rachel said softly, and finally let a tear fall.

Ross' hand reached out automatically and whipped it away. They stood in silence for a few moments, before Rachel broke the eye contact and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Then, Rachel turned away without looking at Ross, and made her way back to her spot in the kitchen, ready to finally let the tears all fall.


End file.
